Electric Shock
by Mato-san
Summary: Ketika sahabatnya 'kesetrum', Lev pasti datang untuk membantu./ "Karena kau itu bodoh!" seru Lev, tidak ngaca pada dirinya sendiri. Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki with Haiba Lev. Nekoma Centric. bff!LevYuuki. Contains Spoiler. Mind to RnR, da? :9


**Electric Shock**

**.**

_**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**_

**.**

Ketika sahabatnya 'kesetrum', Lev pasti datang untuk membantu./ "Karena kau itu bodoh!" seru Lev, tidak ngaca pada dirinya sendiri. [Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki with Haiba Lev. bff!LevYuuki]

**.**

**.**

Serius, jika disuruh menjawab sejak kapan Yuuki dekat dengan Inuoka, yang ditanya sendiri hanya akan terkekeh kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

Rentetan kejadiannya sendiri pun Lev tidak ingat. Sudah sejak SMP Lev mengenal Shibayama Yuuki. Dia memanggil libero itu dengan nama kecilnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka sangatlah dekat—Lev selalu menyeret-nyeret Yuuki ke kantin saat SMP dan Yuuki sama sekali tidak protes akan hal itu. Ibaratnya bagai nasi yang sudah menempel pada selembar kertas.

Dan semuanya dimulai saat mereka masuk SMA Nekoma. Masuk kelas yang berbeda, tetapi tetap bergabung ke tim voli yang sama.

Memang mereka berdua akui, cukup merepotkan memiliki kapten berotak licik dan memiliki kadar narsis yang melewati batas (Yuuki berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa Lev sebenarnya sama dengan Kuroo). Tapi sekali bermain dengan tim itu, Lev tahu Yuuki menikmati posisi liberonya yang baru di klub voli berseragam merah itu.

Lev tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak ikut senang mengetahui libero kesayangannya bahagia.

Lalu kira-kira beberapa minggu sebelum Inter High pada sore hari, dengan senyum dan pandangan yang terarah ke tanah; Yuuki mengatakan dia dan Lev tidak perlu pulang bareng lagi. Lev tidak sakit hati, dia bisa pulang bersama Kenma atau Yaku-_san_. Hanya saja dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan siapa Yuuki pulang.

"Lalu kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Yuuki tertawa malu-malu. Meski samar di bawah sinar remang-remang matahari senja, Lev bisa melihat wajah temannya yang berambut kecokelatan itu memerah semu. "Dengan Inuoka."

Yang terlintas di pikiran Lev pada saat itu cuma satu. _Inouka itu siapa?_

**.**

**.**

Setelah Inter High selesai, Nekoma mendadak jadi markas dua sekolah paling berisik sekalis paling bersahabat; Fukurodani dan Karasuno. Lev sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Karasuno seperti yang teman-teman setimnya yang lain, jadi dia merasa bersemangat ketika mereka berlatih tanding dengan mereka. Untuk Fukurodani, yang Lev ingat dari sekolah itu adalah Kuroo-_san _bersahabat dengan Kapten Fukurodani Bokuto-_san_ dan Wakil Kapten Fukurodani Aakashi-_san_. Hanya itu.

Dan ketika Lev sedang berlatih _spike _dengan salah satu _setter _Karasuno berwajah masam yang kalau tidak salah bernama Kage itu, seorang _middle blocker _pendek Karasuno bernama Hinata melambai pada seorang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat.

Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, Yuuki berdiri di sebelah pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat itu dan ikut tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Haiba!" seru Yuuki ketika mendapati Lev menatapnya, tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Mau main tiga lawan tiga?"

_Setter _Karasuno; Kage, hanya berdecih lalu memasang posisi memberi umpan pada Lev. "Sepuluh _toss _lagi dan baru kita main tiga lawan tiga."

"Oy Kage, umpanmu itu cepat gila!" seru Lev, memprotes sambil melemaskan otot-otot bahunya. "Dan kau tidak memberiku umpan pada _timing _yang pas."

"Sulit memberi umpan padamu dengan tubuhmu yang setinggi itu," dengus si _setter_ sambil mengambil salah satu bola. "Namaku Kageyama, bukan Kage."

"Ah Tobio tidak seru," pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat itu mengeluh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Padahal aku kangen sekali melihat duetmu dengan Shouyo yang sangat _uwaa_."

Kangen sekali? Jadi pemuda berambut cokelat itu pernah bertemu dengan tim Karasuno sebelumnya?

"Aku juga rindu Inuoka menghadang seranganku seperti _bam!_" Hinata melonjak-lonjak kegirangan di tempat dan kemudian mereka berdua saling bercakap-cakap ria dengan istilah-istilah yang agak aneh di telinga Lev.

Tapi tunggu... Tadi Hinata menyebutkan nama apa?! Inuoka?!

"Inuoka." Gumam Lev. Dan pemuda tinggi yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata itu menoleh, menatap Lev dengan kepala dimiringkan dan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau memanggilku, Haiba?"

SIAPA DIA, BERANI-BERANINYA MENYEBUT LEV DENGAN NAMA DEPANNYA?!

**.**

**.**

Namanya Inuoka Sou. Kelas 1 di Nekoma High dan sama-sama memegang posisi _Middle Blocker _seperti Lev. Hebatnya lagi, dia sudah mendapat nomer _jersey _7 di tahun pertamanya bermain voli di sekolah ini.

Dalam kata lain, Inuoka mengungguli Lev. _Jauh mengunggulinya_. ((Dan demi apapun, Lev benci mengakuinya—tapi realita dan Kuroo-_san _mengatakan demikian. Teknik Inuoka jauh lebih terlatih ketimbang Lev yang cuma menang tinggi badan))

Yang jauh lebih hebatnya lagi, Inuoka ternyata sekelas dengan Lev dan duduk di barisan terdepan. Lev sendiri harus menahan rasa kagumnya—bagaimana orang yang duduk di belakang Inuoka memilih untuk tidak protes karena kebijakan kelas menyatakan bahwa murid yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas 175 senti harus duduk di barisan belakang.

Inuoka itu anak yang aneh. Selalu tertawa dan bergembira tiap saat. Dia tersenyum ketika tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan guru. Dia akan tertawa pada temannya ketika dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan guru. Dia hanya akan cengengesan ketika mendapat nilai jelek. Dia hanya akan bersorak ketika mendapat nilai bagus.

Tiga hari Lev mengamati anak itu, Lev bisa menyimpulkan Inuoka itu teman yang berbahaya bagi Yuuki.

"Inuoka-_kun_!"

Ketika suara Yuuki yang lucu menginvasi kelas Lev, Lev langsung menoleh menuju pintu kelasnya—mengabaikan teman sekelompoknya yang mulai ngamuk tidak keruan. Lev nyengir sedikit, mungkin Yuuki akan menghampirinya setelah sadar bahwa Lev mengamatinya.

"Ya, Shibayama?" sahut Inuoka tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku pelajarannya. Lev yakin Inuoka bukanlah orang yang secerdas itu. Dia hanya rajin, camkan itu. "Kau ke sini untuk menengokku?"

Yuuki tertawa. Lev selalu sadar bahwa sahabat kecilnya itu memiliki tawa yang manis seperti anak SD. Oke, Lev bukan lolicon. "Tentu saja," tawa Yuuki, dan samar-samar Lev merasa bahwa posisinya menjadi sahabat terbaik Yuuki mulai tergeser. Ini menyedihkan, sungguh. "Dan aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Haiba."

"Aku mendengarkan!" sahut Lev, tersenyum riang. Yuuki menatapnya lalu ikut tersenyum. "Kau menginginkanku bergabung dengan lingkaran kecil kalian?! Tidak ah."

"Haiba, ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Yuuki riang, meloncat-loncat kecil. Kebiasaan Yuuki yang dulunya hanya untuk membuatnya bisa menandingi tinggi Lev yang luar biasa itu. "Bersama Inuoka-_kun _juga tentunya! Haiba pasti sudah lapar jam segini!"

Mengetahui fakta bahwa Yuuki masih mengingat 'jam-jam lapar'nya membuat Lev merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia, tetapi ketika lengannya kembali menggeret tubuh kecil Yuuki kembali seperti saat SMP dengan tangan kiri Yuuki yang bertumpu pada Inuoka—dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk membagi-bagi temannya dengan _Middle Blocker _lain.

**.**

**.**

"Mengapa kau dan Yuuki bisa berteman?"

"Ha?" Inuoka mengangkat wajahnya dari buku komiknya, menatap Lev yang melotot penasaran dari jarak lima belas senti ini. "Shibayama? Dia orang yang baik, sangat baik."

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa apanya?" tanya balik Inuoka, menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Kami berteman seperti kau berteman dengan Shibayama. Eh, tapi Haiba dan Shibayama itu sudah berteman sejak SMP kan?! Berarti kalian itu sahabat, bukan teman."

Pelototan Lev semakin besar ketika mendapati Inuoka memanggilnya dengan nama depannya lagi. "Iya, aku dan Yuuki bersahabat. Dia sahabatku yang paling berharga di dunia," tukas Lev, menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Dan tiba-tiba kau datang!"

"Eh?!" seru Inuoka kaget. "Tapi sepertinya Shibayama tidak menganggapku seperti dia menganggapmu."

Mata Lev memicing. "Maksudmu?"

Inuoka menggigit bibirnya kecil sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya kembali. "Shibayama selalu memerah dan menatap lantai ketika berbicara denganku hanya berdua saja," gumam Inuoka, tampak bingung sendiri. "Dia selalu seperti tidak enak badan. Dan ketika aku memulai pembicaraan dia melonjak tidak wajar. Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan normal denganku. Dia kenapa ya?!"

Lev mengelus dagunya. Yuuki memerah?! Biasanya Yuuki memerah karena malu—Lev tahu itu karena Yuuki sebenarnya tipe orang yang gampang malu meski bukan pemalu. Tapi seperti tidak enak badan?! Mungkinkah Inuoka memberi rasa tidak nyaman yang membuat Yuuki merasa sakit? Tetapi sejauh Lev berbicara dengan Inuoka sampai saat ini, Lev selalu sehat-sehat saja.

Melonjak tidak wajar? Bukankah itu gejala kesetrum? Jemari panjang Lev terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Inuoka dan menusuk-nusuknya pelan.

"ADAW!"

Kening Lev berkerut. "Kau tidak menghantarkan listrik," gumam Lev bingung. "Terus mengapa Yuuki selalu kesetrum saat berbicara denganmu?"

Bahu Inuoka terangkat sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kenistaan Lev. "Tapi dia cukup manis saat memerah seperti itu," kata Inuoka, tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menatap Lev. "Haiba, aku bisa minta tolong padamu kan?! Tanyakan pada Shibayama mengapa dia selalu bersikap aneh di depanku. Bukannya aku tidak nyaman, tapi hubungan kami jadi terasa lucu saja jika Shibayama tidak pernah menatapku."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Lev pun mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Yuuki memerah tipis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu ranting kecil di pohon yang dipanjatnya. "Kau bertanya mengapa aku selalu bersikap aneh di depan Inuoka?"

Di sinilah Lev dan Yuuki sekarang. Duduk di antara dahan-dahan pohon Sycamore dekat rumah Lev, menikmati pemandangan senja setelah asyik bermain voli bersama. Mereka sudah terlalu sering memanjat pohon tersebut dan mengobrol berdua, beberapa teman rumah seumuran mereka sempat menduga keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus sebelum Yuuki memberi _serve_ sempurna tepat di atas kepala mereka.

Lev mengangguk, susu soda kalengan yang tengah diminumnya kini sudah setengahnya habis. "Kau bersikap aneh di depannya, dan aku khawatir akan hal itu," kata Lev, menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sambil menatap wajah Yuuki yang tertimpa sinar oranye lembut. "Inuoka membawa pengaruh yang tidak baik padamu?"

"Tidak," Yuuki menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Inuoka orang yang sangat baik seperti kelihatannya. Dia menyenangkan."

Alis Lev terangkat. "Lalu?"

Mata kecokelatan Yuuki memandang Lev dengan pandangan yang tidak Lev mengerti. Wajahnya manis sekali, dan wajah itulah yang selalu Lev lindungi dari sahabat kecilnya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya?!"

"Menyukai Inuoka?" tanya Lev dan Yuuki mengangguk, langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Lev yakin pasti wajah Yuuki sudah sangat merah sekarang. "Oh."

"Menurutmu itu wajar, Haiba?!"

Meski Lev sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, tetapi Lev sadar bahwa hatinya terasa jauh lebih lega saat mendengarnya.

"Hmm. Inuoka orang yang baik untuk bisa membuatmu kesetrum."

**.**

**.**

Kini raut wajah Inuoka sudah benar-benar penasaran. "Ayolah Haiba, kau pasti sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Shibayama."

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Shibayama," jawab Lev, membenarkan letak dasi seragamnya sebelum membuat gerakan mencibir pada Inuoka. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu semua jawabannya pada dirimu, sayang sekali."

"Kenapaa?"

Lev menjulurkan lidahnya. "Karena kau itu bodoh!" seru Lev, tidak ngaca pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri untuk memecahkan masalah tindakan Yuuki yang aneh dan tidak wajar agar hubungan kalian menjadi normal."

Inuoka lalu terkekeh kemudian menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku harus melakukan apa? Aku tidak punya petunjuk mengenai apa yang harus kulakukan."

Dan Lev mulai berpikir. Apa yang bisa ia bantu agar hubungan dua makhluk ini menjadi wajar sekaligus mewujudkan rasa suka Yuuki?! Lev yakin inilah cinta pertama Yuuki—karena sebelumnya Yuuki tidak pernah bersikap aneh seperti ini dan menceritakannya pada Lev.

Kemudian Lev menyeringai, merasa bahwa dirinya sangatlah jenius. "Kau harus mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, kurasa."

**.**

**.**

"Seriusan Haiba, dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku hari ini!" pekik Yuuki riang sambil bergelantungan di tangan Lev. "Dan dia mengajakku untuk menonton rekaman pertandingan voli Rusia lawan Belanda beberapa bulan lalu di rumahnya!"

"Rusia lawan Belanda?" kening Lev berkerut. "Wah, berarti dia mengaspresiasi permainan voli negara asalku rupanya!" Lev menyeringai lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Yuuki. "Yah, semoga sukses dengan kencannya."

Dan ketika Lev meninggalkan Yuuki di koridor, Lev yakin Yuuki berusaha mencerna kata-kata Lev dan kemudian merona ketika menyadari apa yang ia katakan.

**.**

**.**

Mata Yuuki berbinar keesokan harinya ketika Lev memanggilnya dari ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak kesetrum lagi saat berbicara dengan Inuoka!" katanya riang, meloncat-loncat sambil berusaha menggapai leher Lev—seperti yang ia sering lakukan saat SMP lalu. "Terima kasih Lev!"

"Uh?!" Lev sedikit bingung apa yang Yuuki bicarakan. "Bagaimana dengan kencannya kemarin?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya berhenti melonjak seperti tersengat listrik di depan dia," jawab Yuuki, tampak sangat senang saat membicarakannya. "Dia bilang jika aku bisa menatap matanya dan berbicara normal dengannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, dia akan menraktirku nonton film yang sangat ingin kutonton minggu depan!"

"Jadi, ajakan kencan kedua?"

"Bisa kuanggap demikian," seru Yuuki, kembali meloncat. Dan kini kedua lengannya sudah terkalung di leher Lev lalu dia terkekeh kecil. "Jadi menurutmu, hubungan aku dan Inuoka bagaimana?"

Lev nyengir. Tubuh Yuuki memang sudah tidak seringan saat SMP lalu, tapi Lev senang mendapati Yuuki masih suka bergelantungan di lehernya. "Sudah ada kemajuan," jawab Lev sebelum menjawil hidung Yuuki. "Dan kusarankan kau bisa mencoba sebuah trik."

"Trik seperti apa?"

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau lakukan padaku kali ini dan rebut ciuman pertamamu sendiri dan langsung meloncat turun. Dia itu tipe manusia yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau menyukainya."

Rasanya Lev mulai rela bahwa Yuuki akan melakukan beberapa tindakan yang hanya pernah Yuuki lakukan kepada dirinya untuk Inuoka. Dan Lev juga mulai rela kalau waktu Yuuki untuknya mulai terbagi untuk Inuoka juga—sehingga persahabatan mereka hanya berkisar saling seret-menyeret menuju kantin dan bercengkrama berdua di atas pohon Sycamore.

_Well_, Lev lebih senang melihat Yuuki tertawa dengan orang yang disukainya ketimbang terus-menerus berjengit seperti orang kesetrum.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Mendadak saya jatuh cinta sama pair InuYuuki. Dan berhubung saya sudah jatuh cinta duluan sama LevYuuki sebagai Brotp, saya pikir mereka lucu kalau mereka bertiga digabungkan karena akan tercipta kerusuhan karena ketiga-tiganya itu sama-sama K_aboom! Waa! Gwaah! _/?

Judul FF ini terinspiransi sama lagu 'Electric Shock' milik F(X). Sebenarnya judul awalnya murni 'Kesetrum', tapi kata beta reader saya (yang juga bestie saya), judul Kesetrum itu sangatlah absurd sehingga saya disuruh ganti/?

Mind to Review, da? :9


End file.
